


Y-R-P in Position!

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Crack, F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the FF Kinkmeme.</p><p>You know...rather than delivering an actual summary, I'll let the prompt speak for itself:</p><p>Yunalesca (FFX), Rosa (FFIV), Paine (FFX-2)</p><p>An AU version of YRP, with a kink twist. As her own form of revenge for not being able to join YRP, Yuffie (FFVII) steals the dresspheres of the three women, leaving them one sphere each. The catch: the spheres left by Yuffie are ones she purposely left with the intent that the jobs they have would keep YRP too busy to come after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y-R-P in Position!

Victory! Yuffie closed the door of her secret hideout, really a room rented at a Travel Agency, and tossed her stash of dresspheres on the bed.

The depressing thing about a really perfect crime, Yuffie thought, dumping the sack of dresspheres on the bed and sorting through them, is that no one could know the cleverness, the all-out genius of a perfectly executed plan.

The really, really depressing thing about the perfect crime is that the perpetrator must make her get away before the crime is discovered. Yuffie consoled herself at the stash of orbs surrounding her. Alchemy! Black Magic! Katana! She could be anything!

Her other consolation, Yuffie pulled out of the bottom of the sack. This sphere looked different from the rest, a hemisphere compared to a full sphere, and larger in diameter. She put it flat on the bed and adjusted for a signal. It's twin, hidden in the ceiling of the Celsius's cabin, provided the picture. The images were grainy, the sounds had the after effect of bubbles, but the happenings would be clear enough. Yuffie settled in, hands on her chin, and watched with joy as the mayhem unfolded.

***

Paine first noticed something wrong when she emerged from the shower. Steam filled the bathroom, and so when she couldn't find her clothes, her real clothes, not a dressphere, she blamed the fog. She grasped at the floor, the sink, nothing even remotely fabric. She reached for a towel, that too was gone.

Livid, she stomped from the bathroom to the stash of garment grids. Only one of those too, and, she noticed with distaste, only the Lady Luck dressphere. She sighed as she triggered it, and the long skirt split to her ear cascaded over her. Just stay calm, she told herself. The dress molded to her body, hugging and threatening to spill breast and leg at the slightest provocation.

If she only looked the part, that would be tolerable, but along with the powers came memories, and for some reason, she felt Lady Luck's memories incredibly strongly now. Soon her companions would come, she thought, taking a demure seat at the bar, and they would get to the bottom of this mysterious theft.

***

Rosa pulled back from the punching bag, sweaty and out of breath. Her muscles ached with the exertion, and the claws felt unnatural coming from her hands, but when she pulled back, she admitted to feeling elated, almost high from her workout.

Her month aboard the Celsius had had its challenges, things that Rosa needed to improve upon. Sure, she could remain a healer and leave the fighting to her new colleagues, but that would defeat the purpose of becoming a Gullwing: Expanding horizons, getting in shape, breaking out of her rut. And Berserker, the complete opposite of her normal self, suited that purpose perfectly.

It was time to come back down and become Rosa again. She searched for her clothes, which she swore she folded and put on the chair at the entrance of the training room, a tiny little closet off the engine room. Once, twice, she looked at the chair. Still no clothing. In her eagerness, she must have left her clothes in the cabin. Not a problem, Rosa thought, climbing on to the elevator and venturing towards the cabin.

What of her royal modesty? The non-berserk part of her mind asked. Though she enjoyed her workouts, the skin revealed by two scraps of cloth and a fur cape left little to her dignity or to others' imagination. The men were at their post on the bridge, and that left only the girls in the cabin. Surely, she reassured herself, they could work together to resolve this without any sort of loss of modesty.

The berserker though, even after a good workout, had another thought. Rosa tried to push it aside, but it struggled to break through the surface as she walked into the cabin.

***

Yunalesca had never been a thief before. Summoners never needed such skills, and neither did ghosts at the edge of time. Yet, these past few months aboard the Celsius, a replacement for her namesake Yuna, made her think that such a broadening of her skill set was necessary. Spira changed by the day now, and even the eternal must catch up.

Clothes meant little to her, she never wore much more that absolutely needed for decency and a thousand years made her question if decency was even needed. So she never noticed the clothes missing from her trunk. And if pressed to think about their disappearance, she might have attributed it to the strong winds at a cruising altitude of 10,000 feet.

So, after enjoying the cold breeze whipping around her bare thighs and stomach, she descended to the cabin, ready to ask--nay demand--that they go down to Djose and practice their skills.

 

***

Yuffie had dinner brought to her room, unable to be bothered to look away from her little eye. She couldn't have planned the dressphere theft any better. Their real clothes lay in the pile on her bed, along with the dresspheres. The towels were well-hidden on the ship.

The funnest part of the theft, after the actual theft, and now watching the aftermath, had been the planning. The sweetness of her plan had been in not just stealing the majority of their dresspheres, but in choosing the right ones to leave. Weeks of observation went into her plan, the ones that would leave them the most vulnerable and least able to pursue her, at least not until she had made her getaway.

They gathered in the cabin, three beautiful women, in dresspheres they could barely control. Yuffie bit her lips, and curled her tongue over them in anticipation, as she pointed her camera towards the bar, where Yunalesca had just walked in.

***

The evidence looked bad, Paine thought, glaring at the thief walking into the cabin. She might have placed it as a prank by the men, but they'd been in the cabin the whole time, as evidenced by the fact that the ship had not crashed yet, and the navigation charts did not put them over the far ocean.

And Yunalesca, who had been insistent on wearing no other dressphere than black mage for her first few months on board, now walked in, as blatant a thief as any.

"Paine!" she barked. "I demand we land this ship, so I may learn the skills of this dressphere."

Be tough. Paine reminded herself, shutting out Lady Luck's notice of Yunalesca's bare legs, the tops of which only the barest excuse of skirt hid and Yunalesca's breasts, which the bikini top only emphasized.

"Why should we bother when it's obvious you can practice up here?"

"Practice what?" She sneered, almost lunging at Paine.

Rosa stood in the corner, trying her best not to be noticed in her fabric and fur remnants. Yet, as senior Gullwing, Paine took her role of leader seriously.

"Restrain her." Paine commanded to the reluctant berserker.

"What is going on--" One of Rosa's strong clawed hands captured Yunalesca's wrists. The other went over her mouth cutting off sound.

"Sit her down." Paine fussed with her gloves, pulling them up past her elbows, and pretended to take more interest in what the cards held, than the scene unfolding before her. Lady Luck though, seemed very interested in where this game could go.

"You can't do this!" Yunalesca glared up at Paine as Rosa force-marched her to a low chair.

"Keep her restrained." Now, Paine said, stretching one leg out for Yunalesca to investigate. "Do you notice something about my attire?" Why had it come out that way?

The look on Yunalesca's face, the contempt mixed with a slight bit of lust indicated that she had. "It's not men's clothing, for once."

Paine tried to look stern. "It's not my usual clothing. And you know why that is?"

"Turned over a new leaf?"

"Rosa, she's being difficult."

Rosa kept one hand to keep Yunalesca's hands still, while the other one curled so only one finger remained extended. That one claw moved down Yunalesca's neck and at the edge of one breast.

"Don't play games with me, mortal." Yunalesca's eyes flared. "Why are you wearing those clothes?"

Paine glared now, summoning the anger to overcome her arousal, all the thoughts that seemed to converge between her legs. "If you want to play games... someone stole our clothes and most of our dresspheres."

Yunalesca's rage flared. "You accuse me of this theft! You have no evidence! I demand that you release--"

Tired of Yunalesca's tirades, Lady Luck silenced her with her own lips. Paine felt more an observer than a participant as she sat on the enraged thief's lap and started the kiss. The room fell silent. Rosa's strength allowed no struggle by Yunalesca, and the Lady's own charms combined with Paine's own physical force turned the thief's unresponsive lips to her side.

She pulled back, leaving Yunalesca's lips flushed and her breasts heaving. Paine herself felt stunned, awakened to feelings she kept buried deep.

"Let's try this again."

***

The old Rosa, the royal Rosa, observed this scene with disdain. The picture seemed clear enough. A thief in the Celsius, being interrogated. From there, things blurred. Why were her own strong hands holding down Yunalesca? Why had Paine just kissed Yunalesca? So many things to process.

The new Rosa, the berserk Rosa, tolerated Paine's instructions. Her instincts though, called for prey. A Yunalesca bound and helpless by her hands. Rosa could easily climb on her lap. Rosa's mouth and teeth could find their way down the body below her. Her breathing quickened. One hand could keep Yunalesca tamed, while the other ventured around front. Skin...blood racing...flesh beneath her fingers...

She pulled herself back, reigning in her urges. Rosa willed herself to pay attention to the conversation.

"So, you're saying that someone must have stolen our dresspheres?" Yunalesca said. The kiss had toned down her haughtiness.

"Yes," Paine, said, deliberately turned away from her suspect. The berserker appreciated the line of her backside in the dress, and the little hints of legs.

Forget the bound one, her instincts told her, that one was too wary, too ready to spring free. The other would make an easy target. Look at her, so delicious, back turned, just waiting to be pounced on.

Focus, Rosa, focus. She squinted, took her gaze towards the ceiling and paid attention to the words.

"And someone also stole your clothing?"

"Exactly."

"I didn't do it." Yunalesca said. "I only came down to request that you let me practice our thievery on the fiends below."

Paine turned around. "And I ask, why you even want to be a thief in the first place?"

"It seemed useful."

"That's interesting."

They fell silent again, the interrogation going nowhere. The berserker part of her leaped up again, her hands moved on Yunalesca's body, so close at hand.

"Rosa!" Paine's voice called, ready to intervene on behalf of Rosa's rational self. Maybe she could stop herself from going where this needed to go. "Actually," this Paine sounded more like a purr, "I don't seem to be getting anywhere. Perhaps you should try."

There. The berserker half didn't hesitate, while the real Rosa watched in horror as her hands pulled down the top of Yunalesca's bikini. She felt the pulse pounding, but more so, when her nostrils flared, she could smell Yunalesca's arousal. Despite half-hearted protests, her hips leaned into Rosa's, and when the berserker finally took one of Yunalesca's nipples in her mouth, the thief sighed in pleasure.

Rosa tried to stop herself from dragging her hand lower and seeing just how worked up Yunalesca could get, but the instinct to go further overwhelmed her.

She couldn't help herself.

***

Yunalesca remained unsure of what exactly happened. She walked in demanding. Paine, looking incredibly sexy, accused her of thievery. She understood that. Rosa then grabbed her wrists, then the interrogation, followed by the kiss. And now Paine stood back, watching with flushed cheeks, as Rosa attempted to seduce Yunalesca.

Fair enough.

She should have pushed the berserker back and let everyone know that she would not tolerate this treatment. But then, Rosa's mouth wrapped around her nipples, turning them hard and arousing the rest of her, bit by bit. Wetness collected between her legs, and how embarrassing that Rosa would soon discover it.

The berserker paid no attention to things like embarrassment. Rosa's focus was on Yunalesca's body, little kisses and bites that worked their way down to her pussy. Yunalesca felt her thong pushed aside and a single finger entering her, stretching her. Rosa slowly pulled that one out, and back in, with another one this time. Rosa's mouth worked the outside of the pussy, lapping at her clit and licking up all the juices that collected.

At that point, she snapped. Giving one last glare at Paine, whose hand was trying to rub her pussy through her skirt, Yunalesca closed her eyes and let Rosa eat her out. She wrapped her thighs around Rosa's neck and ground against her mouth, savoring each sensation as it came.

Then she came, the first time in over a thousand years, her legs wrapped around the neck of a berserk Rosa. She'd have to thank the princess later. But first...

Rosa's grip on her hands had loosened, and Yunalesca took full advantage, bracing herself and throwing the berserker from her. And with the quickness and wits native to her dress sphere, when Rosa sat back and blinked, Yunalesca used those valuable moments to pounce the Berserker. It took all her limbs to restrain Rosa -- legs around the waist and the hands pinning Rosa's arms to the floor.

Revenge would be hers.

***

Yuffie had suppress a laugh as the framed Yunalesca took the top position. She did not, however, prevent one hand from straying into her shorts. The berserker struggled, as the thief reached for one of the twin daggers that had scattered across the floor, and now began to cut through the leather fastenings of the fur top and panties. And Paine, Little-Miss-I'm-Completely-In-Control-All-The-Time Paine, leaned back against the bar, trying her best not to masturbate and failing miserably, or pleasurably.

Not for the first time tonight, Yuffie wished she could be there in person to wave about her triumph against the new and even more uptight YRP. She would show them who the clever one really was. She'd humiliate them even more than they were now. So what if she was refused entrance, to a ghost no less!

Though, she had to admit, she would have loved pinning Rosa to the floor and having her way with a frenzied princess. She could have done that better than Yunalesca could.

***

Paine swore she only watched the debauchery to make sure it didn't get too out of hand. Yunalesca was brutal, and Rosa's instincts still struggled against captivity. Someone could get hurt.

_And that's a lie bigger than blitzball,_ Lady Luck purred to her. _You're hornier than a hypello during shoopuf mating season._ Paine closed her eyes and pretended that she wasn't rubbing her pussy through the silky fabric, or that her free hand wasn't groping at the breasts barely covered by her dressphere.

_Live a little,_ the Lady prompted. _Get fucked._

She opened her eyes in time to see a mostly naked Rosa looming over her, and a self-possessed Yunalesca smiling quietly in the background. The berserker pinned Paine to the bar and began rubbing her bared body over Paine's dress.

"She's my servant now." Yunalesca declared. "And I must repay upon you the wrongs you did to me."

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" That wasn't her voice. Paine never called anyone 'sweetheart', even if the words had just passed from her lips. "Are you going to let Rosa have all the fun?"

Rosa ran her claws along Paine's exposed thigh, searing them into the sensitive flesh on the insides, while she growled hot into Paine's ear. The top of the dress fell from Paine's shoulders and skirt became entangled around her waist. And Lady Luck apparently wore nothing beneath her dress.

"Rosa! Bring her here!"

Rosa flipped Paine over her shoulder like a sack of chocobo feed, her ass and pussy exposed to the slight breeze of the cabin's ventilation system. Yunalesca walked around, pinching, slapping, laughing like a manical witch. Paine felt the hot blush on her cheek, as Yunalesca's fingers probed in her.

"Stop this now!" Paine squirmed.

"Sopping." The thief concluded, looking at her fingers. One word topped the shame Paine felt right now, instigating this whole thing, and now becoming its last victim. And inside, Lady Luck merely smiled, deeply satisfied. "You may put her down, but hold her."

Rosa did put her down, and held her, one hand under Paine's breasts and the other at her waist, while Rosa rubbed against her and nuzzled at her neck.

"I should string you up for your accusations. In my day, Zanarkand would have been best, with you up on the highest point of the highest building, and the lights illuminating everything. I suppose Luca would have to do. Or--"Yunalesca's wrinkled her nose, an odd expression for someone so old, "even Bevelle."

"Or, I could land at one of the temples, and command the monks and priestesses to punish you for your blasphemy. They could get very imaginative."

Rosa now held Paine by the crotch, and involuntarily, she rubbed back against the berserker.

"We could land this airship on Besaid. I'm sure your friend Yuna would love to see what you've done with her group since she left. Do you think she'd be mortified? Or perhaps jealous?"

A moan escaped. Not her moan, and that brought Paine back to reality. This one came from above. Still grinding, still rubbing against Rosa, and bearing Yunalesca's threats in her ears, Paine drew her head up to where, a commsphere, of all things, sat affixed to the ceiling. In it, she saw the shadow of a woman. Aroused, and in occasional flashes of lights, familiar.

"We'll deal with this later." Paine said against Lady Luck, who told Paine to deal with it now and pleasurably. "When we have our dresspheres back. Let me go."

Rosa did so, looking almost like a hurt puppy as Paine walked to the elevator, and pressed down the white button that worked the intercom system. "Set course for the Thunder Plains." Paine didn't want the commsphere's operator to figure anything out too soon.

She smoothed her dress and made sure everything was covered. "You two should try and get decent too." Yunalesca adjusted her outfit, and pulled everything back into place, but poor Rosa clawed fingers fumbled trying repair her clothes.

Paine sighed, found Rosa's garment grid and popped the sphere out, leaving Rosa naked and herself for a split second, before she popped it back in again. The berserker furs reappeared, intact.

"Let's go." Paine said as the Celsius glided to a rough landing. "We need to pay someone a visit."

***

Yuffie was too busy imagining the scenarios Yunalesca painted to notice when they stopped. Or that the commsphere on her bed showed only the empty cabin where there had been three ladies energetically getting revenge on each other. Everything worked out so perfectly, if only she could be there when they landed their airship on Besaid and see the look on Paine's face as Yuna and everyone saw the results of Yuffie's handiwork.

Oh, it would be her best moment, and damn hot too. Paine'd get what she deserved, and afterwards, Yuffie would reveal herself as the mastermind and take from Paine her very last shread of dignity and restraint.

The slamming of the door interrupted her fantasy. Yuffie yelped when Paine entered the room, a furious take on Lady Luck, followed by Rosa and Yunalesca. She took her hand out of her shorts and pulled down her top, pretending that she hadn't been doing anything. Though, she supposed hiding the evidence of her theft would have been a wiser course.

"See?" Paine said, grabbing her familiar Warrior dressphere and activating it, "I told you." She tossed two other spheres to Rosa and Yunalesca.

"I see," Rosa said, her berserker furs melting away to reveal white mage robes. "Why would she do this though?"

Yunalesca took longer to change from thief to black mage, but when she did, she looked ready to set fire to Yuffie. "I don't care why she did this, but we should pay her back."

"Agreed," Paine advanced very slowly towards Yuffie.

"Guys, I can explain, I swear. It was just a harmless joke! Really, I didn't mean anything about it. And anyway, I'm sure you guys had a lot of fun in the meantime." Bullshit! She wasn't going to die just because she stole their dressphere and forced a little distraction on them.

Rosa blushed. Yunalesca looked haughty. Paine didn't react at all, as Yuffie backed herself into a corner.

Paine loomed over her, sword dangling at her hip. "We still have to pay you back," Paine whispered, "even if it takes all night. Gullwing policy."


End file.
